1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to geometric instruments. More particularly, the invention is a marking tool to mark materials for cutting or positioning, specifically for assisting carpenters in keeping the reveals around windows and doors accurate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The accurate positioning of reveals around windows and doors is a common task in the house construction industry. A tool which is inexpensive, compact and convenient to use, and of a size to fit in a small pouch carried by the trim carpenter is desirable. Such a tool would be helpful to homeowners who do not have sufficient experience in installing trim, and would result in a more professional result.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,336, issued Feb. 5, 1991, to Waltrip, Jr. et al., describes a trim positioning device for trim strips and stop strips during the installation of wooden door frames in residential and commercial construction. The device includes a trim guide portion, a door frame guide, and a trim headpiece length marking piece. Several individual pieces of the device may be molded, extruded, or formed as a unitary piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,172, issued Jun. 23, 1992, to Thrun, describes a spacing gauge for molding and trim that is useful for the marking and installation of molding and trim around structural framed openings such as doors and windows. The gauge is unitary in design with two plates extending from a common right angle. The gauge may be equipped with a securing arm(see column 3, lines 11-20). The Thrun device as seen in FIG. 1, lacks notches at its opposite ends at the point of extension from the common right angle. The Thrun device, as a result, cannot be rotated around its longer axis to mark or check a reveal along a lintel at multiple points while providing a guiding surface of substantial length to insure squareness of the tool to the lentil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,844, issued Apr. 14, 1998, to Brumly, describes a trim gauge for aiding in the installation and trimming of building windows and doors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a marking tool for finish carpentry solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a marking and positioning tool to mark materials for cutting or for positioning, particularly wooden trim around windows and doors. The tool of the present invention is a handheld, preferably plastic device that assists carpenters in maintaining the reveals around windows and doors accurate relative to the jambs. To accommodate different jobs, the marking tool has predetermined measuring or marking edges and can be made in differing sizes to meet the specific needs of a particular job. The marking tool is sufficiently compact to readily fit inside a carpenter""s pouch.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tool for carpenters in maintaining the reveals around windows and doors accurate, relative to the jambs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tool as above which is hand held and easily used.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool as above which has predetermined measuring or marking edges and that can be made in differing sizes to meet the specific needs of a particular job.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool as above which has a plurality of differing length portions to allow the marking or checking of reveals of differing proportions.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.